Forsa, Versi si Pengacau-Balau
by Virodeil
Summary: Terjemahan dari "The Havoc Side of the Force" karangan Tsu Doh Nimh. – Talentaku dalam mengacau-balaukan rencana orang-orang yang sangat berkuasa, yang baik maupun yang jahat, betul-betul teramat menakjubkan. Entah bagaimana, aku selalu saja ada di tempat yang benar tepat pada saat yang salah. Tapi apa mau dikata? Sudah dari sananya.
1. Prolog

Sisi Forsa yang Pengacau-Balau  
Oleh Tsu Doh Nimh  
 _Diterjemahkan oleh Virodeil_

Prolog

 **Sejumlah cuplikan dari karya pokok yang tersohor, tulisan Master Alberto Literator, dengan judul Manipulasi Magis secara Manual yang Mengagumkan dan Menakjubkan.**

 **Dari Ringkasan:**  
…Ritual sihir adalah manipulasi kekuatan sihir yang bersifat manual dan langsung, yang pada dasarnya berbahaya dan tidak stabil. Keampuhan mantra dan reramuan dibatasi oleh keterampilan perapal atau pembuatnya; akan tetapi, suatu ritual sihir yang diterapkan dengan semestinya, dengan materi, desain dan pewaktuan yang benar, secara teoritis dapat mewujudkan hamper segalanya…

 **Dari Bab 3 – Sudut pandang sejarah tentang perkembangan bidang ritual sihir:**  
…Contoh ritual yang sepenuhnya terdokumentasi langka adanya di ranah publik, dan hamper semuanya ramah sekaligus berasal dari penelitian yang dibiayai masyarakat umum. Para individu yang menginvestasikan sumber daya yang dibutuhkan (yang memang biasanya berjumlah sangat banyak) untuk penelitian dan pengembangan ritual-ritual baru tentu saja enggan memperbolehkan siapapun yang lain mendapatkan keuntungan dari usaha mereka. Mengingat akan hal ini, seluruh metode, materi, proses dan mantra yang sudah dipreskripsikan untuk suatu ritual umumnya dipandang sebagai rahasia keluarga (atau, yang tak begitu sering dijumpai, rahasia dagang). Mengumbar informasi yang salah 'dengan tidak sengaja' bukanlah hal yang jarang adanya bagi para pembuat ritual yang berpengalaman, terkait dengan kreasi mereka; jika tidak waspada, seseorang bisa luka berat atau tewas karenanya…

 **Dari Bab 7 – Aspek-aspek umum dalam semua ritual sihir:**  
…Saratan kekuatan sihir yang terkandung dalam sebuah ritual saja seringkali jauh melebihi pengeluaran energy sihir per tahun dari suatu komunitas sihir pada umumnya…

 **Dari Bab 12 – Keselamatan (tidak diikutsertakan dalam versi yang diterbitkan):**  
…Pada umumnya, ritual sihir sebaiknya tidak disela.  
Kalau seseorang ingin tetap hidup, tentu saja…


	2. Bab 1 Bagian 1

Forsa, Versi si Pengacau-Balau  
Oleh Tsu Doh Nimh  
 _Diterjemahkan oleh Virodeil_

 **Bab 1 Bagian 1**

Usahaku belajar teori sihir selama ini memang terkenal payah. Selama pendidikan formalku di Hogwarts, aku selalu lebih sukses di bidang praktik sihir, bukan teorinya. Aku bisa saja mendemonstrasikan variasi-variasi kecil pada gerakan-gerakan tongkat sihir yang standar, supaya si perapal bisa menambah sedikit saja lagi kekuatan di mantranya, tapi aku tak akan bisa mengatakan mengapa gerakan-gerakan baru itu lebih baik dari yang standarnya.

Yahh, sebagian besar salahku sih. Tapi sebagian kecil salah teman-temanku juga.

Salah satu sobat karibku senangnya bermalas-malasan ketika sekolah. Secara tanpa sadar, dia selalu percaya bahwa pengetahuan sihirnya, yang didapatkannya lantaran dibesarkan di lingkungan yang murni komunitas sihir, akan dapat membantunya ketika tiba waktu ujian. Karena pengaruhnya, kebiasaan belajarku jadi parah, bahkan sampai aku bertumbuh dewasa.

Temanku yang satunya lagi memiliki posisi akademis yang jauh sekali di atasnya; betul-betul jauh, hingga aneh rasanya kalau tak ada letupan ketika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. Supaya aku mau bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang jauh lebih baik, temanku yang satu ini rela mendesakku, merayuku, meminta-minta padaku, memohon-mohon padaku, menyogokku, atau bahkan – pada satu kesempatan yang tak terlupakan – memerasku dengan ancaman. Aku akan selamanya berterimakasih kepadanya untuk hal ini; namun sayangnya, kecerdasannya yang memukau ini juga mengkontribusikan satu kebiasaan belajar mendasar yang sangat jelek: ketergantungan. Selama bertahun-tahun, begitu aku dihadapkan pada suatu masalah yang tak dapat kuselesaikan, entah itu tugas sekolah atau yang lainnya, aku pasti menggantungkan urusan pemecahan masalah tersebut kepadanya, bukannya berusaha sendiri mencari solusi. Jadi, begitu dia menolak membantuku, sesuatu yang sudah terjadi pada beberapa masalah selama ini, aku pasti bersungut-sungut ketika memecahkan masalah tersebut seorang diri.

Yang mengagetkan bagi banyak orang, juga bagiku sendiri, aku akhirnya mulai belajar dengan giat setuntas pendidikan formalku; guna-guna, contohnya. Kebanyakan waktu belajarku selepas Hogwarts ditujukan pada aspek-aspek yang lebih kelam dalam ilmu sihir, juga bagaimana cara mematahkannya. Pengetahuan yang seperti itu membantuku memberikan dampak positif pada dunia.

Yahh, bukan begitu juga sih. Lebih tepatnya, aku menghilangkan sejumlah dampak negative di dunia, dari sebegitu banyak yang ada. Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku melenyapkan dampak-dampak buruk yang juga dikenal dengan nama penyihir ilmu hitam.

Aku sih tidak begitu saja membunuh orang-orang yang membenamkan diri agak terlalu dalam di aspek-aspek sihir yang lebih hitam ketimbang biasanya. Yahh, tapi iya juga sih, kadang-kadang, kalau perlu saja. Riddle Junior, contohnya. Aku memang harus membunuhnya. Sudah takdirnya kan. Orang-orang yang mati-matian menghindari takdir mereka biasanya malah memperkuat takdir itu sendiri: Pelajaran itu didapati musuh bebuyutanku ini secara langsung.

Benar deh, pakai Kutukan Maut untuk membunuh seorang balita? Dia berlebihan sekali.

Tapi, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang seenaknya saja membantai orang-orang yang lebih memilih kutukan dan guna-guna daripada jejampian dan mantra pemikat. Toh kan jauh lebih efektif kalau kuhapus saja kekuatan dan pengaruh para pengguna ilmu sihir yang berbahaya itu. Lihat saja perbedaan yang besar antara seseorang yang berbahaya, seperti Lucius Malfoy, dan seseorang yang tak begitu berbahaya, seperti Marvolo Gaunt.

Kedua penyihir tersebut teramat bangga bahwa ada sejumlah individu tertentu yang muncul di kedua belah silsilah keluarga mereka. Mereka berdua juga sosiopat yang menganggap para Muggle itu benalu di bumi. Dan keduanya, pada saat terbaik mereka sekalipun, hanya memiliki kemampuan sihir yang rata-rata.

Akan tetapi, di balik keluarga Malfoy – atau lebih tepatnya, _nama_ dari keluarga Malfoy – ada bobot harta dan pengaruh. Keluarga Gaunt tidak punya yang seperti itu.

Jadi, daripada mensterilkan isi kolam gen di komunitas sihir, mending aku lenyapkan saja dampak negative yang ada di masyarakat, dengan cara melumpuhkan sumber kekuatan para bajingan ini. Resminya, aku dipekerjakan oleh berbagai anggota ICW sebagai konsultan: orang yang membantu mereka mengatasi masalah-masalah internal yang berakar dari para pengguna sihir hitam.

Tapi kalau dibilang "resminya," selalu saja ada versi "tidak resminya," ya kan?

Walaupun belakangan ini aku gemar belajar, tetap saja studiku itu tak begitu bertumbuh, lantaran jarangnya aku bisa duduk tenang untuk belajar. Maksudnya sih, aku jarang bisa duduk tenang untuk belajar _tanpa selaan_. Dan hamper tanpa perkecualian, semua interupsi ini mengacu hanya pada satu fakta saja:

Aku ini Penakluk Maut.

Seharusnya sih, secara teorinya, ada rasa kebebasan tersendiri begitu aku memiliki seluruh tiga Relikui Kematian. Kalau aku mau benar-benar jujur, memang lumayan juga. Cuma saja, yahh, akan jauh lebih baik lagi andaikan tak ada yang tahu. Dalam enam tahun ini, setelah aku menaklukkan semua Hallow, sudah tak terhitung lagi saat dimana aku harus membuktikan bahwa nilai-nilai ujian sekolahku di Hogwarts bukanlah indikasi kemampuan praktik sihirku. Gara-gara itu, dua kali sebulan, aku jadi harus mempertahankan hidup dan tongkat sihirku dari beragam ancaman, mulai dari yang kikuk sampai yang mematikan. Memang sih, hidupku jadi punya gairah tersendiri; tapi benar deh, bagi penyihir yang tak begitu waras manapun, pekerjaan 'resmi'-ku di ICW saja sudah menghasilkan perhatian yang lebih dari cukup.

Kadang, aku bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, apakah kelebihan memiliki ketiga Hallow itu melampaui kekurangannya.

Daftar kelebihannya memang banyak, dan aku sangat senang mengakuinya. Dalam aksiku, sudah terlalu sering aku mendapati penyihir-penyihir keras kepala yang sulit sekali dimintai rahasianya. Salah satu bakat alamiku, seperti yang dikatakan Dumbledore, adalah kemampuan mengorek rahasia. Sering sekali, entah bagaimana, aku bisa berada tepat di tempat dimana aku bisa mengetahui apa yang kuperlukan. (Saking banyaknya orang yang sebal padaku gara-gara hal ini, nama Snape hamper tak mungkin berada di perempat teratas daftar.) Namun tetap saja, yang hamper selalu terjadi, mendapatkan info yang kumau secara langsung toh _praktis_ ; mencuri si info hanya menghabiskan waktu dan usaha saja.

Konsultan-konsultan pemerintah yang lain harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai secara tak sengaja membunuh para sumber informasi yang potensial ini, sedangkan si narasumber sendiri tak memiliki kesulitan semacam itu. Hal ini menjadikan orang-orang yang betul-betul sukses dalam profesiku sangat langka. Orang yang bisa melindungi diri tapi tak dapat menjaga supaya narasumbernya tetap hidup biasanya tak begitu sukses dalam misi mereka. Sementara itu, orang yang tidak dapat melindungi diri sendiri sembari mempertahankan hidup para targetnya biasanya tak mampu menyelesaikan misi pertamanya sekalipun.

Aku sih tidak begitu. Aku akan selalu berusaha menjaga supaya jumlah korban jiwa tetap minimal, selama hal itu praktis adanya, dan tentu saja kalau aku tidak dibayar biaya yang sangat besar untuk memastikan bahwa targetku tak akan pernah jadi ancaman langsung lagi. Tapi kan aku punya cincin yang membuatku bisa menanyai bahkan orang-orang yang lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri. Orang mati memang banyak ceritanya. Paling tidak, itulah yang kualami.


End file.
